


Uri Jib

by ahgase143



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: College, Drama, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Funny, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Sex, Students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgase143/pseuds/ahgase143
Summary: Imagine getting the chance to live with 14 gorgeous men? Well the gods are smiling down on you now, here's your chance. ;) Got7 x Reader x BTS





	1. Who's That

You stood in front of the house, staring at it and then at the paper in your hand. Was this really the place? You observed the picture from the newspaper article carefully. Where you saw a beautiful blue house resting against a sunny sky, complete with a perfectly mowed lawn and picket fence, stood a nightmare. The picket fence was broken in several places and the gated part stood ajar, creaking while you pushed it open further. The perfectly mowed lawn was long gone, replaced by a carpet of winding weeds and long grass. A narrow gravel walkway paved its way through the overgrowth and you dragged your suitcase through it whilst clutching the large golden key you’d received in the mail. All excitement you had about the new place had already disappeared but there was still a flicker of hope; perhaps the inside would be better.

You arrived at the porch. An old rocking chair stood guarding the door and some discarded plant pots lay knocked over near the stairs. You ignored them as you dragged your suitcase up and set it down. The boards creaked dangerously underneath your feet and for a moment, you wondered if the boards would give way. When nothing happened, you took a deep breath and looked at the antique key in your hand. Would it even work?

Sighing, you inserted the key into the lock and turned. Nothing. You wiggled it around a little bit. Nothing. You tried pushing on the door. Nothing. With a frustrated breath, you withdrew the key.

“Damn key. I should’ve realized it wouldn’t work.” You looked up at the door. Under the two large numbers screwed into the wood, was an ugly knocker. Would anyone be home?

Feeling the wind picking up around you, sending goosebumps up your arms, you cursed at yourself and decided to give it a knock.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

You took a step back and waited. A few seconds passed by in silence. Nothing. You tried again.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Again, you took a step back and waited. Nothing. This time, you huffed and tried again.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

You were growing impatient. What were you supposed to do if no one was home and your key did not work? You started reaching for your phone but stopped when you heard something behind you rustling in the grass.

Your eyes followed the movement, but nothing happened, so you slowly turned back, ready to knock again.

_RUSTLE RUSTLE_

You immediately turned again only to find nothing. This time, there was no movement. You looked around frantically, your heart beat beginning to rise. It could be anything. An animal? Perhaps a racoon? A wolf? Anything was possible, the grass was long enough to hide a tiger!

_RUSTLE RUSTLE_

This time the sound came from your right. Not caring for courtesy anymore, you quickly turned and frantically knocked on the door, banging your fists.

“Hello? Is anyone home? HELLO?!”

_RUSTLE RUSTLE_

The sound was closer and louder and there was something else…did you hear growling?

“Oh my god! Hello? Is anyone home? Please! Open the door!” You continued knocking and yelling.

Something was creeping up behind you, you could see a slight shadow from the little light the cloudy skies allowed that day. You dared to look behind you as you continued pounding on the door. You saw a blur of white rush past the porch and you screamed.

“AAAAAHHHH!”

“Oh for the love of god!” The door opened and without thinking, you rushed inside.

“Hurry! Hurry! Close it!” You pushed the person aside, much to their shock and quickly shut the door.

“Hey, excuse me! Wha-“

“Oh my god, thank you so much! Something was about to attack me out there!” You said, as you tried to peep through the peep hole to see if whatever it was, was still out there.

“What? What are you talking about? There is nothing out there. And you.” A hand grabbed you and turned you towards them.

For a moment, your breathing stopped. Deep brown eyes peered at you intensely.

“Who are you?” The angel said.

You ignored his words and gazed at his flawless, creamy skin. Your eyes trailed down from his orbs to his nose and then to his pinkish lips. You’d never seen a handsome man like him. Not in New York and certainly not here.

“Are you deaf?” The boy’s eyes narrowed, looking for any sign of intelligence. “YAH!”

As if coming out of a trance, you looked away, clearing your throat.  


“Umm… sorry, what?”

“Who are you? Why are you here?” You took note that he was still holding your arm where he’d grabbed you. He followed your gaze and realized what he was doing and let you go, almost as if he’d been holding something disgusting. You couldn’t help but feel a little hurt.

“Umm… I live here.” You said stepping away from the boy and the door.

The man stared at you for a moment, before scoffing and raising a brow. “I’m sorry, but what did you say?”

“I-I said I live here.” _He looks like a god but he’s such a dick,_ you thought.

“Who gave you that idea? This house is a strict no girls zone. Get out.” He didn’t wait to hear you out and was already ushering you out the door.

“Wai-hey! Wait!” You managed to break free from his hold again and rushed past him.

“Hey! Wait! You can’t just barge into someone’s home and-“

“What the hell is going on here?!” A voice called from somewhere above you. You looked up to see another god descending the stairs. _Shit, he’s gorgeous too!_

“Hyung, look! This girl just barged right in and won’t leave.” The first guy said.

“What are you talking about? Who-“ He stopped when he noticed you hiding behind the banister. “Umm… Miss, who are you?”

“Hello,” You bowed politely, “my name is Y/N L/N, I’m your new tenant.” You smiled nervously, waiting for the pair to say something.

“I see. I’m sorry Y/Nsshi, but I sincerely believe you have the wrong place.” The second man tried to explain.

“But, this is 69 Youngchan Road, right? And this,” You took the picture out of your pocket to show the man. “This is this house, am I correct?” The man took the paper from your hand and looked at it and then at the snobbish guy.

“That is true, but we were not told that we were receiving a new tenant and that still… a girl.” He seemed uncomfortable as he said the last part and tried to avoid looking at you.  
“That’s exactly what I was telling her Jaebum-hyung, but she wouldn’t listen.”

“I’m sure she didn’t mean any harm, Jinyoung, she’s probably just confused.” _I know I am_ , Jaebum thought to himself.

“I don’t understand, I spoke to the landlord because I saw an ad in the paper and he said it would be fine. I even sent him the rent and he gave me a key too.” You showed the men the antique key.

“Hyung… there has to be a mistake. How come none of us were informed?” Jinyoung said as he eyed the key.

“I don’t know.” Jaebum looked at Jinyoung and then at you. “Y/N-sshi, please give me a moment, I need to talk to our landlord and see what is going on. In the meantime, Jinyoung, please show her to the living room. I’m sure she’s exhausted.”

Jinyoung looked displeased but told you to follow him with your bags into the living room. Through the confusion, you did not get a chance to see the inside of the house and your earlier excitement was revived as you stepped into the lavishly decorated living room.

 _Wow. This is the complete opposite of what the house looked like on the outside. Wait, that’s not at all what I should be thinking about!_ You mentally scolded yourself as you were told to take a seat by an annoyed Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung-sshi…”

“Wait here, I will go and get you some tea.” _If I don’t, I’m sure Jin-hyung will have my head for not treating a stray properly._

You were left to yourself, peering into the fireplace that was ablaze. What was going on? Were you duped? Did someone mess with you? What would happen if the real landlord said you couldn’t stay?

“Oh? Who are you?” You jumped in your seat and looked behind you. A man stood there, this one also impossibly beautiful, cocking his head and staring at you with wide eyes.

“Hello,” You bowed politely, “I’m Y/N, I’m your new tenant…I think.” You trailed off.

“You think…?” The man asked confused. He walked around the sofa you were seated on and stood in front of you.

“Umm, yes. There seems to be some confusion regarding whether or not I’m supposed to be here…” Thinking about it was making your head hurt and waiting was becoming impossible.

“Wait, what did you say your name was?”

“Y/N.”  
“Aah! Hold on!” He yelled excitedly and ran off. _What was that about?_ Before you could think further, Jaebum walked in, followed by Jinyoung holding a tray full of tea and biscuits.

“Y/Nsshi, please sit.” You did as you were told. Jaebum took a seat on the armchair adjacent to you and Jinyoung set the tray down, arranging the teacups nicely for all three of you before taking a seat on the arm of the armchair, next to his hyung.

“I tried to get in touch with the landlord. Unfortunately, he is not picking up. Do you have any documentation from him, a letter perhaps, that would help verify your claim?” While he spoke, you noticed he had smooth, porcelain like skin and thin, reddish lips. _So handsome…wait, what did he ask?_

“If you’re done staring at Jaebum-hyung, can you answer?” Jinyoung said as he raised his cup to his lips.

Blushing, you looked away and tried to take a sip of your own tea. Once you had regained your composure you looked up to see both men staring at you, both calmly composed. Feeling somewhat uneasy, you shifted your weight.

“I don’t have the documents yet. The landlord said he’d send them to me later…” You were realizing now just how stupid that seemed now.

“This ad looks legit but it could easily be fraudulent too. Tell me, did you send this man any money?” Jaebum placed the ad on the table between them and looked up at you.

“I…” What should you say? “Yes.”

“How much?” Jinyoung placed his cup down, trying to hide a wicked smile.

You looked him dead in the eye. “Six months.”

Jaebum’s eyes widened and Jinyoung just smiled and shook his head.

You wanted to cry. That was all the money you had. You ate instant ramen for the past two weeks to scrape that money together. You’d emptied your savings account and spent all your allowance.

“Jinyoung.” Jaebum said sternly.

“Sorry, Jaebum-hyung.” Jinyoung stopped shaking his head and moved to sit in his own armchair and went back to judging you, a quirky smile plastered on his face.

_I don’t like you…_

“Y/N-sshi, I’m not sure what I should say to you. I really think you were scammed…” You could tell he was trying really hard not to pity you.

“Jaebum-ah! Here!” The excited man from earlier rushed into the living room with a paper flying in his hand.  
“Hyung, what is this?” Jaebum took the paper from him and read it.

“Jin-hyung, what is that?” Jinyoung asked, somewhat impatient.

“It’s a letter from our landlord.” Jaebum seemed irritated as he looked at Jin. “Hyung, this letter is dated last week. Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I did. Remember when we were having dinner on Sunday? I mentioned it.”

*LAST SUNDAY*

“Everyone, we’re going to have someone coming soon.” Jin said, trying to speak over the younger men’s chaos.

“Yah, Bambam, pass the sauce! Why are you hogging it all?!” Jin watched as Jackson and Bambam pulled the bowl of sauce back and forth.

“Guys, hyung is trying to say something!” An annoyed Namjoon tried to take the bowl away from them both.

“Namjoon don’t-“ But it was too late. All fourteen boys watched as the bowl slipped from Namjoon’s hands and hit the floor.

“NAMJOON!!!!!!!!”

*PRESENT*

“And I screamed Namjoon, because he broke my bowl! And then-“

“Okay hyung, thanks, we got it.” Jaebum cut Jin off and looked at you. “It looks like you really are our new tenant.” _Though why our landlord would pick a single girl to live with fourteen men, I have no idea._

You stared at Jaebum for a moment, unaware that a tear had rolled down your cheek.

“Hey, wait, why are you crying?” Jaebum looked at you uneasily, unsure of how he should react. This whole situation made him uncomfortable.

The gravity of the situation finally hit you and you realized you would get to stay. You wouldn’t be homeless. You weren’t scammed. The relief opened the gates for the tears to flow and suddenly, you were crying.

“Oh, oh, hey, it’s okay. You get to stay. Hey, umm…” Jin said trying to calm you down.

“Hey. Hey!” It was Jinyoung who got your attention. He’d gotten up and walked over to you. He knelt down so he could see you at eye-level and looked into your eyes. “Stop crying. You look ugly.”

For some reason, you stopped. Something about being intimidated by a handsome man maybe?

“Good.” Jinyoung stood up and walked away, without sparing a second glance at you.

“Aish, he can be so mean sometimes. Come Y/N-sshi, let me show you to your room.” Jin took your luggage, much to your protest and you quickly followed him as he walked out of the room. You looked back at Jaebum who still sat staring at you and smiled as you bowed before leaving.

Jin arrived at the last door on the second landing and opened it to reveal a rather large room, completely furnished with a queen-sized bed in the center.

“This is it. Home sweet home.” He stepped aside to let you enter.

“Wow… this is way more than I expected.”  
“I’m glad you like it. Sorry it’s not very clean…we, I mean I, kind of forgot you were coming.”

“Oh that’s fine. I’m just glad I get to stay.” You admired the room as Jin looked at you.

“Yes, me too.” He said more to himself than to you.

“Hmm, what was that?” You asked.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about cleaning too much for now. Just freshen up and get ready for dinner. After dinner, the other boys and I will help you.”

“Oh that’s okay, I can… wait you said other boys? How many boys live here?”

“Hmm, let’s see including me, Jaebum, and Jinyoung…there’s fourteen of us. Oh and one more girl.”

“FOURTEEN BOYS?!” You didn’t mean for it to come out like that. _Are they all as gorgeous as you?_ You’re glad that didn’t come out at all.

Jin laughed heartily, “Aah, yes it seems like a lot, right?”

“Oh no, I mean yes but, well…” You trailed off, what were you supposed to say exactly?

“Don’t worry. They’re mostly nice.”

_Mostly? Maybe he’s referring to that Jinyoung guy from earlier._

“I’ll come collect you for dinner, in the meantime, settle in.”

“Oh, thank you…Jin-shhi, right?”

“Aigo, so cute.” He ruffled your hair and your heartbeat rose slightly. “Since you’re younger and you’re a girl,” _and a very cute one at that, “_ call me Jin-oppa.”

“Call, but only under one condition.”

“Condition?”

“You must call me Y/N-ah.”

“Call.” He said high fiving you. You laughed along and watched as he walked away before shutting the door.

 

 

 

 


	2. I'm Fine

“Y/N-sshi?”

The name came to you from a distance and you curled up towards the soothing voice.

“Y/N-sshi?” 

“Mmmm.” You replied, still half-asleep.

“Y/N-sshi!” This time the voice was louder and reluctantly, you opened your eyes. The room seemed unfamiliar with its pastel yellow walls and for a second, you wondered where you were.

“Y/N-sshi?” This time the name was accompanied by a loud knock.

“Huh? Oh, yes!” You scrambled to get out of the soft bed, sad to leave its warmth behind, and quickly opened the door.

“Oh…sorry, were you sleeping?” Jaebum asked, looking past you to the sheet-less bed.

“Yeah, sorry. Was there something you needed?”

“No. Jin-hyung sent me to fetch you for dinner.” Jaebum looked at you, eyeing your groggy eyes. “You might want to freshen up first, though.”

“Oh, yeah, thanks. I’ll be down in a minute.” Jaebum didn’t move. After several awkward seconds of staring at each other, you glanced away, your hands lingering on the half-opened door.

“Okay. Yep. See you downstairs.” Jaebum smiled as if nothing had happened.

“Yep.” You said with a slight smile. You watched as he turned around and started walking away. For a moment, your eyes watched his impressive, broad back. His shirt was oversized but hugged his physic in the right places and you could see the muscles work underneath it. When he was gone, you shook your head and found your way to the washroom.

Several minutes later, you found your way walking past the living room towards the loud voices that were coming from the dining room.

Upon your entrance, it stopped as fourteen excited and extremely handsome men noticed you.

“Ah! Y/N-ah! Come and sit down! Dinner is ready.” Jin greeted you. He wore an apron, and though it was rather feminine with furls, he looked very attractive in it. In his hands was a bowl of salad.

“Thank you.” You smiled at him and glanced at the others nervously.

“Here. Come sit here.” A boy on the other side of the very large round table patted an empty seat next to him. You walked there uncertainly, knowing very well that everyone’s eyes were on you. _Don’t these people know it’s rude to stare?_

“Hello. My name is Jackson Wang. I’m the resident wild and sexy man.”

You had to keep yourself from laughing as the guy extended a hand towards you.

“Pleased to meet you, I am Y/N.”

“Y/N-ah.” Jackson tested the name on his lips and smiled devilishly.

“Yah, you can’t just call her by her name. Be polite, Jackson.”

“Shut up, Namjoon. I don’t need your permission to call her that.” Jackson snapped at the guy before turning towards you again and grabbing your hand. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“I-of course not. Please feel free to call me by name.” His hand was warm but the skin-ship put your nerves on edge even more and you were afraid you might start sweating.

“See? She doesn’t mind. So, Y/N-ah, tell me what brings you to our humble home?”

“Umm, well, I needed a place to stay…I guess.” You looked around at the others who were still looking at you.

“Wow, I’m surprised our landlord rented the room to you. You know, cause you’re a girl and stuff.” The guy seated next to Namjoon said.

“I see…” You said, looking down.

“Ow! What?!”

“You can’t just say stuff like that to her, Taehyung-ah!” Jin scolded.

“Fine, but you didn’t have to hit me.” Taehyung grumbled.

Feeling somewhat uncomfortable, I looked to my left only to be met with narrowed eyes.

“Ah, Y/N-ah, let me introduce you to Jinyoung. He’s the resident actor here.”

“Stage-artist, Jackson.” Jinyoung corrected.

_He’s an actor._ You gazed at him, wondering if he was any good.

“It’s rude to stare.”

_Says the guy who’s been staring at me since I arrived._ Still, the comment got you to look away.

“Don’t be mean, Jinyoungie.”

“Yeah, Jinyoungie, don’t be mean.” Jaebum teased from the other side of Jackson.

Jinyoung did not comment and just rolled his eyes.

“Y/N-sshi, it is a pleasure to have you here.” A soft voice spoke up from next to Taehyung.

“Thank you. It is a pleasure to be here.”

“My name is Park Jimin.” His smile reached his eyes and somehow it alone was enough to warm the whole room.

“And I’m Kim Yugyeom.” A rather tall boy said.

“Nice to meet you, Yugyeom-sshi.”

“Just Yugyeom is fine.” To which you smiled.

“How about we all just formally introduce ourselves. I’ll start.” Namjoon stood up.

“Hello Y/N-sshi. I am Kim Namjoon. Welcome to our home.” He bowed politely to which you stood and bowed back.

Next Taehyung stood up and introduced himself with a cute V sign made with his fingers.

Next, Jimin went. Next to him was Jungkook, who had a cute face. Next to him was Yugyeom and then Bambam.

Bambam left an impression. He had a sense of style and diva vibe, unmatched by all the others. It was in a nice way though and you mentally noted to ask him where he’d bought his earrings.

Next to Bambam was Jaebum and then Jackson, who squeezed your hand.

Jinyoung’s turn came and half-heartedly, he got up and introduced himself. When your eyes met, you could see him sizing you up. Although you felt somewhat threatened, you managed to smile slightly before the handsome man standing next to him greeted you.

“I’m Mark. Welcome.” A man of few words but he didn’t need many. He was breathtaking. Next to Mark was Youngjae, who greeted you with the brightest smile in the room.

Hoseok greeted you next, with an equally beautiful smile. Both boys laughed loudly, the sound filling the room.

“Calm down, guys.” Namjoon said, before he motioned for the last person to stand up before it was Jin’s turn.

He just sat there, one hand draped over the back of his chair while the other played with the cutlery on the table.

“Yoongi-hyung…”

Yoongi stopped playing with the knife in his hand and looked up at you. A feeling of dejavu came over you and you quickly looked over at Jinyoung; he was looking down at the white plate in front of him, a half-smile playing on his lips as if he knew a secret you did not.

“Yoongi-“ Jin started.

“I heard you.” Yoongi stood up like a tired old man and gave you a gummy smile, but somehow you knew it was fake. “I’m Yoongi.”

Several seconds of silence ensued and you bowed before looking at Jin.

“And I’m Jin. Glad to have you, Y/N-ah.”

“Thank you. It is a pleasure to meet you all. Please take care of me.” After the long greetings, you all began to eat.

“How do you like the food?” Jackson asked as he noticed you picking at your food.

“Oh, it’s good. Jin-oppa is a very good cook.” He really was indeed.

“Then why aren’t you eating?”

“I am…I’m just tired, I guess.”

“Are you? Then here.” Suddenly, a fork full of food was waiting for you to open your mouth.

“Oh, that’s okay, I-“

“Sshh and open.” The room had gone silent and you could tell everyone, even the uninterested Yoongi was staring.

You didn’t want to seem rude by rejecting Jackson, so quietly, you opened your mouth. 

“There you go. Now eat the rest, okay Y/N-ah.”

“Mmmm, thank you.” You said as you swallowed.

To avoid anymore awkward moments, you quickly ate up.

“Aaah! I’m full.” Bambam said and suddenly burped out loud as you drank water.

“Eww, Bambam, please don’t do that, what is wrong with you?” Jackson smacked Bambam over Jaebum’s body.

“Yeah, that’s disgusting. Did you forget? We have a lady here now.” Yugyeom said, pointing at you.

“Umm, it’s fi-“

“So? Coco’s been here for a while and I’ve burped in front of her.”

_Coco?_

“Coco is a dog!” Yugyeom looked at Bambam in disbelief.

“Hey!” Youngjae complained.

“He doesn’t mean it, Youngjae.” Hoseok said from next to him.

“Hmm… hey Y/N-sshi, would you like to meet Coco?”

Youngjae’s adorable smile made it hard to resist so you agreed and followed him out as Jin made it clear that you did not have to help clean up on your first night. As you walked out though, you caught Yoongi’s eye just for a second before he disappeared into the kitchen with the piled plates in his hands.

*******

“Aah, so this is Coco!” You laughed as the little white fluffball in your arms squirmed as you tickled her.

“Yes, it looks like she really likes you!” Youngjae said delightfully as he jingled a toy in his hand, grabbing the dog’s attention.

“I guess so.”

“Too bad she doesn’t like Coco.” A voice said from behind you. You looked up to see Jinyoung standing there, leaning against the wall.

“What do you mean, Jinyoung-hyung?” Youngjae said, looking between you two.

Jinyoung crouched down and Coco ran over to him. He scooped Coco into his arms and started petting him.

“She thought Coco was some kind of monster out to get her.”

“What are you talking…” You trailed off as you realized this little fuzzball was the _thing_ that had come at you earlier.

“Poor Coco, was she mean to you?” Jinyoung cooed at the puppy in his arms.

You sat there, defeated as Youngjae eyed you warily.

“She was, wasn’t she?” Coco barked, as if in agreement and Jinyoung looked up at you and shook his head in disapproval.

“Youngjae-sshi, it’s not true. This is all just a misunderstanding…” You tried to explain.

“Jinyoung, I told you to stop teasing her.” Jaebum walked in, Jimin behind him.

Jinyoung set Coco down and she ran to Jimin and immediately leapt into his arms.

“Hey there buddy, come let’s play with the new girl.”

“Don’t bring her near Y/N-sshi. Y/N-sshi might get scared.” You glared at Jinyoung as Jimin and Youngjae shared a concerned gaze.

“Stop it.” Jaebum said, almost too seriously. The two men stared at each other in silence before Jinyoung looked away and shrugged.

“Youngjae-sshi, I am very sorry for the misunderstanding. Really, Coco is an adorable dog and she seems very sweet.”

“It’s alright, no hard feelings. You can play with Coco whenever you like.” Youngjae beamed.

“Thank you.” You shot Jinyoung a winning smirk, which seemed to annoy him.

“Y/N-sshi, do you go to Youngchan College?” Jimin said as he took a seat on an armchair.

“Ah, yes I do, how did you know?”

“You’re wearing a Youngchan College hoodie. I go there too. Pretty much most of us do.”

“I see. That’s nice. What year are you?”

“Second year. And you?”  
“I’m in my first year.”

“That’s good. So is Kookie, Bam, and Gyeomie.”

“Those are very cute nicknames.” You laughed.

“We should give you one too.” Jimin hooked a finger under his chin, as if he were thinking hard about it. “Maybe cupcake?”

“Umm…” Not knowing how to respond to that, you shrugged uncertainly until he began to laugh.

“Aah, don’t worry, I’ll find something nice for you.”

“Alright.” You said with a thumbs up.

“Hey newbie!” Yugyeom came in with Jungkook tagging behind him.

“Hello.” The two stood over you, somewhat towering and you realized how small you were in comparison to both the boys.

“I overheard you saying you’re a first year like us. We should compare schedules and see if we share any classes.” Yugyeom crouched down and you moved over to make some space for him.

“Oh that’s a good idea!” Jungkook sat across from you, excited.

“Sure, I just have to unpack first and then we can sit and do that.”

“Oh, we should help!” Jimin piped in.

“That’s…” Seeing the enthusiasm on his face, you quickly changed course of your next words. “Would be great. Thank you.”

“Awesome, let’s go now.”

Before you could say anything, Jimin grabbed your hand and hauled you up. You realized that your hands fit together nicely and how small but soft his were.

*******

“You don’t have much, do you?” Bambam said, picking a small box off the ground. Sometime in between, the Thai boy had joined you, Jimin, Yugyeom, and Jungkook.

“Umm, no not a lot. I actually…lost a lot of things when moving.” You thought it best to avoid telling the boys what really happened to your stuff.

“That sucks. If you need anything, let us know. We have some extra bedsheets and stuff.” Jimin said picking up the only bedsheet in the box only to find a giant hole in it.

You wondered what else had been damaged in that dorm of yours.

“Hey, these look like they’ve been cut with a scissor.” Jungkook said, holding up some t-shirts.

“That’s a horrible way to style them, if that’s what you were trying to do.” Bambam eyed the shirts pitifully.

“Yeah, very bad attempt.” Seeing the cut-up shirts in Jungkook’s hands suddenly made you feel angry and hurt, remembering what happened the day before.

“Hey, you okay?” Yugyeom stopped doing what he was doing and looked at you.

“Umm, yeah, just tired.”

“Then rest. We can finish up.” Jimin pushed you towards the armchair in the room and reluctantly you took a seat.

“It’s alright, I’ll just finish up later.”

“No worries, there’s only one more box to go anyways.” Jungkook picked up the box and proceeded to open it.

“What are you guys doing?” Jin said, walking in. You looked at him, bewildered. He was decked head to toe in cleaning supplies and an apron.

“Jin-hyung, you look like your going to war with the germs in here.” Jimin laughed.

“A clean room is a safe room.” Jin said proudly, beaming at you.

“Whatever you say.” Jungkook said looking into the box and pulled out an album. “Hey is this-“ Jungkook accidentally dropped the album, sending several pictures from inside falling to the ground. One ended up at your foot and you knelt down to pick it up.

Noticing something wrong with the picture right away, you turned it around.

“Y/N-sshi, what…” You looked up at Jungkook to see another mutilated photo in his hand.

“This one too.” Bambam said, holding out the photo.

You looked around you at all the other pictures laying about. They were all the same. Destroyed.

You stood up slowly and began collecting the pictures until you got to the last one. You looked down at the photo fondly. Where you remembered there being a smiling picture of you and your mother was a series of crudely cut holes.

“Y/N-ah, who did this?” Jin said, looking past your shoulder.

“It’s nothing.” You grabbed the fallen album and stuffed the ruined photos into one of its pages and put it back in the box.

“Y/N-ah. Talk to me. Who did this?” Jin turned you around and though you tried to avoid it, he’d already seen the tears in your eyes. “Hey…” He titled your face up and you looked into his kind brown orbs. A warm thumb wiped away the tears. “It’s okay.”

You let out the breath you were holding in and nodded your head.

“Yeah, I-I just need a minute.”

“Okay, Yugyeom, get her some water.” Jin said as he guided you to sit in the armchair again.

“Sure.” Yugyeom ran off and returned quickly with a glass of water which you gratefully accepted.

“Y/N-sshi. Tell us what happened. Your photos, your clothes…someone did that on purpose.” Jungkook said.

“It was.” You said, sighing and looking at the torn-up clothes on the bed. “I was supposed to stay at Youngchan dorm. I arrived earlier this month and at first, everything was great. Two weeks ago I noticed that some of my things started to go missing, so I decided to investigate. I noticed that my roommate and a few of her friends had been taking my things and dumping them in the trash. When I confronted her, she laughed at me and said she didn’t know what I was talking about. When I told her I’d tell the dean about this, she flipped at me and pushed me down the stairs.”

You stopped talking and looked up to see five bewildered faces staring back.

“Don’t worry, I’m okay. I did go to the hospital because I bruised my shoulder, but it’s okay now.” Though that was only partially true, you really didn’t want to worry anyone unnecessarily.

“But-“ Jimin started.

“Anyways, after that, when I returned home a few days ago, I found most of my things destroyed. Figuring it would be best to just avoid them all together, I decided to live off campus. That’s when I saw an advertisement for this place on the campus board.”

“Y/N-ah. Let me see your shoulder.” Jin said.

“Umm hyung… you can’t just ask her to show you her…” Jungkook said, slightly red.

Realizing that, Jin also turned somewhat pink and flustered. “W-well, how else am I supposed to know she’s alright.?”

“Try moving your shoulder, Y/N-sshi.” Jimin said.

“It’s pretty-oomph-good.”

“That doesn’t sound very good.” Bambam said as he moved around to stand behind you. He moved your hair to the left side and placed his hands on your right shoulder.

“Yah-“  
“Ssshhh. I know what I’m doing.” Bambam cut Yugyeom off and started kneading the area around your bruise.

Too surprised by both the sudden gesture and how good it felt, you kept your mouth shut.

“I think she likes it.” Jungkook whispered to Jimin.

“Of course she does.” Bambam said, applying pressure to all the right places.

“Do I even want to know what is going on here?” Jaebum startled everyone.

You looked at Jin.

“Nope. Just greeting our new housemate properly. You know how popular and _rare_ Bambam’s massages are.” Jin winked at you and somehow, you felt relieved. The less people knew your situation, the better.

“I see.” Jaebum looked at you and then Bambam. “Yah, Bam, can I get one too? My back’s-“

“No.” Bambam said as he finished up on you.

“But I’m your-“

“Hyung. Yes I know. I charge.” Jaebum scowled at Bambam, but he ignored the older boy and looked at you. “That includes you too.”

“Umm, yeah, how much is it?” You asked.

“For you, a special rate.” Bambam smiled and you could tell something was going on in his mind.

“What is it?” You asked, cautiously.

“A date. Be ready tomorrow. You and I are going shopping.” Bambam didn’t wait for a reply. He left you and five other speechless men behind as he walked out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the introductions took a bit longer than expected but I hope you liked it. I'm trying to make sure each of my babies has a turn with you, just to show you how special you are. I'm fangirling as I'm writing this, so forgive me if too much sappiness comes through, LOL. Please let me know if you have any comments or suggestions for the story ahead and how it's been so far. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I'll upload again soon, so look forward to an awesome date with Bam and plenty more personal time with our babies. <3


	3. My Shopping Mall

The next morning you woke up early and gathered your things and headed towards the bathroom. As you pushed open the bathroom door, you were met with a rather sexy scene.

“Oh!” You turned around, quickly, to give the person inside privacy.

“Aah, Y/N-ah.” Jackson greeted you.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.” You said, flustered.

“It’s okay. I’m not _fully_ naked.” Jackson teased.

You watched him from the corner of your eye as he continued to towel dry his hair. Droplets of water sprayed onto his bare chest and shoulders and you followed the drips down his abs as they were absorbed by the towel wrapping his waist.

“Enjoying the view?” You hadn’t realized Jackson was done and was watching you gawking his body.

“No! Of course not.” You said rather defiantly.

_Liar. I know you like what you see._ Jackson laughed, but kept quiet.

“You can finish up, I’ll come back later.” You started leaving but Jackson grabbed you and pulled you towards him.

“No need. I’m done.” He didn’t let you go, and you noticed both your reflections in the foggy bathroom mirror. He looked like a god, standing so close to you that you could smell the musky scent of his aftershave.

“What are you guys doing?”

Startled, both you and Jackson turned to find Yoongi standing there, an unamused look on his face.

“Nothing, hyung.” Jackson let your hand go and winked at you before walking out.

You stood there for a moment, before Yoongi grabbed your attention.

“Are you going to stand there all day? I need to use the bathroom.” Yoongi’s voice was slightly scratchy, indicating he’d just woken up.

“Please go ahead. I’ll come back later.”

“Then scram.” You were barely out of the bathroom before the door shut behind you.

“Someone’s in a cranky mood.” You grumbled as you shook your head and waited in the hall.

“Good morning, Y/N-sshi.” A bright, smiling Hoseok greeted you.

“Good morning, Hoseok-oppa.” This caught Hoseok off guard. “Oh, I’m sorry, I should ask before calling you oppa.”

“N-no. I’m more than happy to be your oppa. Then I’ll call you Y/N-ah.”

“Okay.” You smiled.

“Are you waiting to use the bathroom?”

“Yeah, Yoongi-sshi is in there now.”

“Good luck, then. He takes forever. You know, there is an extra bathroom downstairs. You can freshen up there.” Hoseok started leading the way.

“Wow, thank you oppa.”

“You should call me Hobi-oppa. Everyone at home calls me Hobi anyways.”

“I see. Hobi-oppa it is.” Hoseok smiled at you and left you to get your affairs together.

After freshening up, you walked back to your room and rummaged through your torn clothes to find something suitable to wear.

“This should do.” You looked over your shaggy outfit and brushed your hair out before going back down.

“Y/N-ah. You’re up!” Jungkook greeted you as you walked into the kitchen. You smiled at him before catching Jackson’s eye. He sat at the island, eating a bowl of cornflakes. You couldn’t help but blush, remembering the musky scent of his skin and his masculine physique.

“Would you like some cornflakes? Or maybe some eggs?” Jungkook said, rummaging in the fridge.

“Cornflakes is fine, thanks. Umm, do you know if Bambam oppa was serious about last night?”

“Yes, I was. Good, you’re already ready. We can head out soon.” Bambam walked into the kitchen, decked in an outfit meant for Seoul Fashion Week. (Ahgases should get this joke.)

“Where are you guys going?” Jackson asked, confused.

“On a date.” Bambam said casually as he took a seat next to you.

“WHAT?!” Jackson glanced at you and then at Bambam. “When the hell did this happen?”

“Last night.” Bambam said as he dug into your cornflakes.

“Hey, that’s for Y/N-ah!” Jungkook complained.

“It’s okay, we can share. Come baby, let’s eat.” Bambam pulled your seat closer to him.

_What is going on?_

“Y/N-ah, don’t tell me you are really going on a date with this kid?” Jackson asked you.

“It’s really not a date…I’m just paying him back for the massage he gave me yesterday.”

“He gave you a massage?! But Bam _never_ gives a massage.”

“I don’t get it, what are you more concerned about? The massage or the date?” Bambam said, rolling his eyes.

“Neither, I’m just saying-“

“Would you shut up, Jackson?” Yoongi walked in, grabbing Jackson’s bowl of cereal and dug in.

“Hey, that’s Jackson-hyung’s bowl!” Jungkook complained again, to no avail.

“You’re as cranky as ever, Yoongi.” A quiet voice said as he walked in.

Mark ignored Yoongi’s frowning face and put a frying pan on the stove and cracked an egg.

“Y/N-ah, hurry up. I’ll be waiting outside.” Bambam said as he finished up.

“Hey, I should come with you guys.” Jackson started to stand up.

“No, hyung. Y/N-ah, hurry.” Bambam left a pouting Jackson behind.

“Y/N-ah…” Jackson’s puppy eyes almost worked before Mark spoke up.

“Y/N-sshi, you go ahead. Don’t mind Jackson.”

“Sorry Jackson-oppa.” You bowed quickly and walked out.

You found Bambam waiting outside.

“Okay, go get it. I’ll wait.” Bambam said.

“Umm…go get what?”

“Your car. I’ll wait here.”

“But I don’t have a car.” _Why would you think I have a car?_

“You don’t?” He asked, genuinely surprised.

“No…sorry.”

“Well then we are just going to have to improvise.”

“Bambam-sshi-“

“Just Bambam.”

“Okay, Bambam. By improvise you meant bringing Mark-sshi along so he could drive for us?” You whispered it but Mark overheard you. Unbeknownst to you, he smiled as he observed you in the backseat using the rearview mirror.

“Yeah, hyung is my go-to whenever I need a ride.”

“I see, I’m sorry to inconvenience you Mark-sshi.” You didn’t know how close everyone was, but you didn’t want to bother anyone on your account.

“You can call me Mark oppa. And it’s no worries at all. The only problem we’ll have is dealing with a pouting Jackson when we get back.”

Bambam laughed and you couldn’t help but chuckle along.

“Jackson-oppa is cute.” You said more to yourself.

“Cute but only sometimes.” Bambam laughed, as if remembering some inside joke. Mark looked at him and laughed along.

The ride from your new home to the mall wasn’t very long. It was a weekend and though it was early, there were already many people bustling about. It took a while to park and to your surprise, Mark seemed to become impatient rather quickly.

“Stupid parking.” You heard Mark mutter to himself as he finally put the car in park.

“Alright, let’s go.” Bambam said opening your door for you. He offered you his hand and you smiled as he helped you out. He didn’t let it go as you guys started walking towards the mall, Mark towing behind you.

You could feel people giving you three looks. _Maybe they are wondering why I’m with two handsome men. Maybe it’s cause Bambam is holding my hand and won’t let go? But how do I take my hand away without seeming rude?_

“Over there, let’s go to that department store first.” Bambam said pointing at a well-known store.

“Umm, okay.”

And like that, Bambam dragged you and Mark from store to store. Before you knew it, it was noon and you had blown through most of your money.

“I’m tired. Let’s eat.” Mark said. You hadn’t heard him speak in a while and for a minute there, you forgot he was even there with you two.

“Okay. Y/N-ah, do you like Thai food?” Asked the native-born Thai resident.

“I do, in fact, it’s one of my favorites!” You smiled, eagerly.

“That’s good. This mall has a nice restaurant that serves very good and authentic Thai food. Come, since I asked you out on this date, it’s my treat.”

“Oh, that’s not necessary. Please let me. You and Mark oppa have been very helpful.”

“You should let Bambam do this. It’s rare that he’d treat us.” Mark said, giving Bambam a sly look.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Bambam asked, sounding somewhat offended.

“Just that when we go out, you conveniently always forget your wallet.” Mark poked fun at him as he watched Bambam’s shocked face.

“What?! That’s not true. It only happened twice. It just so happens that I have my wallet right here!” He reached towards his pocket as if ready to pull it out. His expression changed in a heartbeat as he began patting all his pockets.

“What is it?” Mark asked. “Left it at home again?”

“No, hyung. Hold on. Y/N-ah, can you hold these?” He gave you the shopping bags he’d offered to carry and started rummaging through them.

“Bambam, what’s wrong?” Mark looked at the frantic expression on Bambam’s face, his previous teasing tone completely gone.

“I think I lost my wallet! Shit!”

“Are you serious?” Mark said and started helping the younger boy rummage through all the shopping bags.

“Damn it!” Bambam said, frustrated.

“Okay, wait, maybe you left it in the car? Or in one of the stores?” You suggested. You felt sorry for the boy and wanted to help.

“Good idea. Bam, you go with Y/N-ah and check the stores we’ve been to and I’ll go check in the car.”

“Okay! Come, Y/N-ah.” Bambam grabbed your arm and you hurried along.

“Wait here, I’ll go ask the clerk at the counter where you paid.” You nodded as Bambam left.

_Maybe I should go ask the clerk at the fitting room too._ You thought, remembering Bambam had tried on some outfits there earlier.

You searched the fitting room and after finding nothing, were ready to leave until suddenly you heard a voice coming from the next room and froze.

“Do you think oppa will like this better?”

“No, I think the red one is sexier, Hiyori.” Said a second voice you recognized as Mana.

“Hmm, maybe. But I want to make sure I am the hottest one he sees. I don’t need any skanky bitches snatching him away, you know?”

“You mean like your roommate?”

“Oh yeah, what happened to that bitch anyways?” A third voice, Jia, joined in.

“We threw her ass down the stairs and I pretty much haven’t seen her since. Most of her things are gone from the dorm though. Maybe the bitch got scared and left.” Hiyori sneered.

“Serves the bitch right for trying to take your man.” The three laughed along as you listened. It hurt you to listen to them. You wanted to confront them, but you knew better.

_It’s better for me to leave here before I get noticed._

You made your way out as quietly as you could only to bump into someone else.

“Hey, watch where you are going!”

“Oh! I’m sorry-“ You stopped when you saw who it was.

“Hey, I know you! You’re that bitch from campus!” You tried to walk past her but the girl pushed you back.

“I’m talking to you, don’t fucking run! Jeez, what a rude little bitch.”

“Look, I don’t want any trouble. Just let me pass.” You tried to walk around her one more time but she pushed you back even harder and you lost your footing, falling hard on your back.

“I just told you I’m talking to you.”

“What’s going on, Yeri?”

You looked up to see that Hiyori walked out of the fitting room, followed by Jia and Mana.

“Look who I found snooping around.” Yeri pointed at you.

“Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Haven’t seen you in a while, Y/N-ah.”

“Hiyori, I don’t want any trouble. Just let me go.” You started standing up, but Jia pushed you down and Hiyori knelt down to grab your face.

“Looks like your scars healed. What a pretty face you have now.” She trailed a perfectly manicured finger down your cheek. “If oppa saw you like this, he would surely fall for you. We can’t have that, now can we?”

“I’ve already told you I don’t like-“

“Shut up. I never said you could talk.” She held your face tightly in the palm on her hand, pressing your cheeks together causing you to tear up at the sudden pain.

“Aww, look. The cry-baby is crying.” She relieved some of the pressure and kindly wiped a tear away only to slap you hard.

It stung a lot and for a second, you thought you saw double. You immediately brought your hands up to protect yourself from more.

“That’s right. Keep hiding that face of yours from me. If I see it around me, I promise you won’t have much of a face to walk around with.”

You watched as Hiyori stood up and left with her laughing posse. You sat there, trying to gather the strength in your legs to stand up.

“Y/N-ah!” Hearing your name, you quickly scrambled to your feet and ran towards the fitting room.

“Y/N-ah?!” Bambam called to you. You stood in one of the vacant rooms silently, waiting for Bambam to pass.

After calling your name a few more times, you heard his voice disappear. Convinced you were finally alone, you turned towards the mirror in the fitting room to observe the damage.

Hiyori’s hand had left a dark red, angry impression on your face. You couldn’t show Bambam or Mark this. How were you supposed to hide this?

Looking at the mark again, tears trickled down your face. What had you done to entice such behavior from Hiyori?

Minutes ticked by as you stared at your reflection. The redness had started to fade but you knew it would bruise. You quickly let your hair loose and pulled up your hoodie to hide your face as best as possible and made your way to the makeup department.

Knowing that the boys would be worried for you, you purchased the makeup and made your way to the bathroom. The foundation helped to cover most of the redness and soon you made your way to the food court.

“Y/N-ah!” You heard Mark call from behind you.

“Mark oppa!” You said, forcing a smile on your face.

“There you are! Me and Bam have been looking all over for you! We don’t even have your phone number.”

“I’m sorry, I was looking for the wallet and wandered off. My bad, I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay, let me call Bambam and let him know.”

“Okay.” You waited as Mark made the call.

“I told him to meet us here.”

“Hmmm.” You said as you kept your face turned away from him.

“How come you have your hoodie up? It’s pretty warm in here.” Mark said, reaching for it.

You jerked back and he stopped, slowly drawing his hand back.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t…”

“Oh no, it’s okay. I just… I just feel tired that’s all.” You were sure you hurt the poor guy’s feelings.

“I see, then perhaps we should skip lunch and just go home. I’ll just let Bam know to meet us at the car.”

“Okay.” _Good, the sooner I get home, the better._

Once you were in the car, Bambam complained about how he’d found his wallet but all the cash was gone.

“I think the clerk stole it!”

“Hmmm.” Mark said, half-listening as he observed you in the rear-view mirror. When you caught his eye on you, he immediately looked away. But he looked back to see you pull your hoodie closer over your face. He narrowed his eyes and said nothing as Bambam whined the rest of the way home.

“Y/N-ah, are you feeling okay?” You hadn’t noticed when the Thai boy had stopped talking about his wallet and looked at you.

“Umm, yes. Sorry, just a little tired.”

“I see, we are going to be home soon.” He gave you a warm smile and somehow, it made you feel better. _Poor guy, he came out because of me and ended up losing his money. I should make it up to him somehow._

Once you got home, you quickly thanked Bambam and Mark and rushed to your room. You stayed in your room until dinner time and when Jaebum came to summon you, you told him you were not feeling well and turned him away.

About ten minutes later, there was another knock on your door.

You pretended to not hear it but it came a second time, this time accompanied by a voice.

“Y/N-ah?” It was Mark.

“Yes, oppa?” You said.

“May I come in?”

“Umm…sure.” You couldn’t turn him away, not after you’d already been rude to him earlier.

He opened the door to find you on your bed, shrouded by darkness.

“I’m going to turn the lights on.”

“Sure, just give me a moment.” You quickly adjusted your hood and told him to go ahead.

To your surprise, he shut the door behind him and made his way towards your bed.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, standing near you as you relaxed against the headboard.

“A little better.”

“Then come down and have dinner. You haven’t eaten all day.”

“I’ll eat later, I promise.” You couldn’t risk the boys finding out about your cheek. It’s not that you didn’t trust them, but you knew it would bother and worry them too. You didn’t want them to feel like your problems were somehow their responsibility.

“Y/N-ah.” You looked up to see Mark had moved closer and was now peering into your eyes.

You swallowed, somewhat embarrassed before you answered.

“Let me see your cheek.” He said it so softly, that you almost didn’t hear it.

“I-I’m sorry?”

“Let me see your cheek.” He said in that same soft tone. He didn’t blink, he just kept looking at you as he brought his hand up and pushed your hoodie back.

You immediately brought your hand up to cover your cheek.

“Y/N-ah.” He said the name in the same soft tone, but it seemed to hold a sort of command you were not used to.

His touch was cold as he removed your hand. The angry red mark, though better from earlier, was still there, blaringly staring back.

“Y/N-ah, who did this?” You looked away from him, turning your face.

“Look at me.” He sat on the bed and turned your head back to face him. “Who did this? Tell me.”

“I… I don’t want to talk about it. I’m sorry.” You whispered. He looked at you for a long time and you hoped you didn’t hurt his feelings.

Instead, he placed his cool hand against your cheek and rubbed it as if he were trying to heal it. You met his eyes and you saw a soft, sad smile on his face as he tried to comfort you.

“I won’t force you to tell me if you don’t want to. But know that I am always here for you.”

“I know. Thank you.” You whispered back, emotional because of his concern and kindness. He continued to stroke your cheek for a moment more before getting up and leaving you alone once again.

After that, you fell asleep. When you woke up in the middle of the night, you found a tray of food left on your side table with a note.

_Eat up. Remember, you promised. – Mark_

You smiled as you looked at the cold food.

“Thank you.” You whispered and dug in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me longer than I expected to write the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed it though. I know bullying is a touchy subject but don't worry, those girls will get justice served. Or will they? I don't know. Life can be unfair but at least you have fourteen beautiful boys protecting you. And Mark? So quiet but so sweet! I know the chapter focused more on Mark than it did on you and Bambam but don't worry. All the boys will get their turn with you. Thank you to all of you who kudos'd the story and left your feedback. I am grateful for it! <3


End file.
